Dungeon Finder
Looking For Group or LFG chat channel is often used by a player character when not in a group who wants to join a group, usually to pursue a quest. At time of writing, this is deactivated by default. To join this channel, you have to actively be LFG/LFM using the Looking For Group interface pane. Upcoming changes In patch 3.3.0, Blizzard introduced the new Looking for Dungeon system. At current on the public test realm, only the dungeon section of LFG has been turned on; not raids or groups in general for high-level quests. LFD will select players to form a party from all servers in the battlegroup, so there need not be a full group of players on one specific realm. The very first screen players see shows the role selection toggles and the type of dungeon desired. By default, the selection is for a random dungeon. This can be changed via the Type dropdown to such options as Random Lich King Heroic, Random Burning Crusade Dungeon, or Random Classic Dungeon. Running a random dungeon confers additional rewards in the form of emblems and gold. Note that it is not possible to queue for dungeons outside of the player's level bracket or expansion level; i.e. level 80 players cannot queue for classic or Burning Crusade dungeons. Selecting a specific dungeon or dungeons can be accomplished by choosing the very first option in the Type dropdown. The UI changes to show a list of dungeons, all of which are selected. To narrow the list, click the checkbox next to the category line to select/deselect all dungeons in that category. Players can also collapse categories of dungeons by clicking the +/- box just to the left of the category checkbox. Queuing for a specific dungeon So, how do you want to tell the UI that you only wish to run Pit of Saron in 5-player Heroic mode? File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 1.jpg|Step 1: Choose the "Specific Dungeons" type File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 2.jpg|Step 2: Collapse the first category File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 3.jpg|Step 3: Collapse all other categories File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 4.jpg|Step 4: Clear all visible checkboxes File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 5.jpg|Step 5: Reopen desired category File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 6.jpg|Step 6: Select desired dungeon(s) File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 7.jpg|Step 7: Make a role selection File:Patch 3.3 LFD step 8.jpg|Step 8: Find a group! File:Patch 3.3 LFD in queue.jpg|Step 9: Wait in the queue File:Patch 3.3 LFD group formed.jpg|Step 10: There's enough people! File:Patch 3.3 LFD ready check.jpg|Step 11: Is everyone ready? File:LoadScreenPitofSaron.jpg|Free teleport to the instance if all ready Looking for more So the tank left, or a healer disconnected, or a DPS got kicked. How does the party add a replacement member? #The party leader opens the LFD frame #The leader selects the dungeon the party is currently running (See the previous section) #The other party members confirm their roles #The party joins the queue #When a fifth is found, the ready check window appears. Everyone should hit "Yes" #The new member will be teleported to the instance entrance Rewards Depending of the type of the dungeon, and on character's level, there are varying rewards: The Daily item rewards depends on the Dungeon type: * For a Random Classic Dungeon that is a Satchel of Helpful Goods. * For a Random Burning Crusade Normal or Heroic Dungeon that is nothing. * For a Random Lich King Normal Dungeon that is 2 . * For a first Random Lich King Heroic Dungeon that is 2 . If you do more such dungeons afterwards, you will get 2 . The Daily money and XP rewards depends on the character level: Other remarks: * For Random Classic Dungeons you must be at least level 15. * For Random Heroic Wrath of the Lich King Dungeons you must be at least level 80. History At the launch of the game, there was only the LookingForGroup chat channel. This channel was available in all zones, but it was not a linked global channel. This was problematic since zones of the same level range are spread out thruoughout Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. At this time, many players relied on their guild, friend's list, or even whisper to find groups. Otherwise, they would travel to Orgrimmar or Ironforge respectively, find a group, then travel back out to the site of the dungeon, making dungeons far away from these cities very unpopular. As a result, warlocks were also very popular at this time, as they played an important role in forming groups. Blizzard eventually added a queuing system related to the Meeting Stones in front of the instances, but it was rarely used, and was generally a failed feature. In Patch 1.9, the LookingForGroup channel became global, although it was restricted to the major cities. With the release of the Burning Crusade expansion and Patch 2.0.1 came the release of the new Looking For Group interface pane as well as the conversion of Meeting Stones from a queuing system to a summoning mechanism. At this time, the LookingForGroup channel was completely removed, since the interface was intended to replace it. Instead, players began to use the Trade channel for LFG, guild recruitment, and general global chat. Blizzard responded by hotfixing a rate limit of so many messages per minute. However, this was eventually lifted, and Trade channel continues to be a mixture of trade and other uses even today. After much community feedback, in Patch 2.1.0, the LookingForGroup channel was restored, although it was only available while actively using the Interface Tool. In Patch 3.1.0, after the release of Wrath of the Lich King, the Looking For Group panel was improved to include the role which your currently logged character is able to fulfill (tank, damage, or healer), specify leadership, and identifying groups or individuals via the Looking for More pane. At BlizzCon 2009, Blizzard announced that a Cross-Server LFG system will very likely be released in Patch 3.3.0. This is the second Cross-Server feature Blizzard has added to the game, after Battlegrounds. Cross-server features are generally used to help users low-population realms find groups, which was previously nearly impossible any time other than peak hours. Patch changes * * * * * * See also * How to use the LFG/LFM interface External links * * Category:Game terms Category:UI